At the present time, “digital signage” is in common use today for the promotion and sale of products and services and the use of digital signage is increasing at a rapid pace. Such promotion and sale is carried out in public areas, such as malls, office buildings, and airport, railroad, and bus terminals. As an individual, carrying a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag that both transmits and receives, comes within the range of digital signage, his or her presence is sensed by the digital signage and he or she is alerted by a transmission from the digital signage that is received by the RFID tag as to viewing a display that might be of interest. The individual can simply ignore the alert or decide to participate in an interactive exchange with the digital signage.
The digital signage systems in current use suffer from one or more shortcomings. Included in such shortcoming are inadequate protection of privacy, incapable of handling more than one viewer at a time, and limitations on the utility of results, such as the individual is left determine which way to proceed from a number of different options.